Mushu on Drugs
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: The little, red, dragon gets his claws on some opium


****It was a regular day at Mulan's home, Mulan was busy helping her elderly farther and caring for the house.

While Shang had gone off to train some new solders in the event an other invaders came.

Anyway Mulan was busy washing Khan (the black and white horse) when suddenly her Grandmother Fa came home

"Mulan," Fa said to her granddaughter "Come see what I got from the market,"

In her basket, Fa had poppy tears. Otherwise known as opium

"What are these for?" Mulan asked "Their for you father," Fa said "The salesman said they do wonders for the old. Actually maybe you should give some to Shang. He said it also really helps men..._in the bed,_"

Her grandma winked at her

"Grandma," Mulan said tossing the poppy away

Her grandma giggled and went to give the drugs to her dad

Khan kicked the opium away, also disgusted

Yet as fate would have it, The poppy seed few into the family temple. Where a certain dragon and cricket were partying

"Whew ya," Mushu said as he got his groove on "Pop an lock it crikkey,"

"Ugh," the first ancestor Fa said rolling his eyes "The ego on that dragon,"

"Okay," Mushu said "Time for me to get down and..."

Just then the poppy seed hit the tiny dragon in the head

"Hey," Mushu said "Who just threw of my groove?"

Cricket pointed to the poppy seed

"Never seen a plant like that before," Mushu said as he used his fire breath to burn it

Big oops!

Just then the temple was filled with smoke, Mushu began to start tripping thanks to the drugged filled gas.

"Whoa," Mushu said as everything began to look like it was in slow motion "I feel funny,"

Cricket also started to trip out

"Are you okay" First Ancestor asked (he's a ghost, he doesn't breath)

In Mushu's drugged up state, the dragon said

"Hey...You're really fat. Hahaha,"

"Excuse me?" First Ancestor said

"Ya...like, how do you keep floatin with your big ol' belly?"

"Hey," Fa Deng. The headless ancestor said

"AH!" Mushu and cricket screamed "Headless ghost guy!"

With that they ran out of the temple

"What was in that plant?" another ancestor asked

* * *

Mushu and Cricket ran all the way to the stable, where Khan and Mulan were

"Mushu?" Mulan said "What are you doing here?"

Mushu looked at the big, pretty girl

"Hey, sexy lady," Mushu said as he then did the Gangman Style dance

"Uh," Mulan said confused

Khan stomped on Mushu

"Hahaha!" Musha said the drugs stopping him from feeling pain "I'm invisible! You can't stop me Heffer!"

Khan kicked Mushu and Cricket away

"Khan!" Mulan said to her horse

"Wheeee!" Mushu said "I believe I can fly!"

Cricket said the next part of the song in his bug language

"I believe I can..."

Mushu and Cricket hit a tree.

"Mushu!" Mulan said worried about her dragon friend

She picked him up

"Are you okay?"

"Boobies!" Mushu said as he hopped into her clothes and squirmed in her cleavage

"I'm in heaven baby!" the dragon said

Mulan quickly puled him out and slapped him

"Oh a feisty one," Mushu said

"What has gotten into you?" Mulan said "Pervert,"

"She digs me," Mushu said

Cricket gave a thumbs up

Mushu and Cricket made their way to the little river in the garden

"I'm thristy," Mushu said

Yet as he was about to take a drink

"AH! Monster!" Mushu said to his reflection

Cricket also freaked out

Mushu got a twig and jumped into the water

"You're not gonna eat me!" he said as he attacked the water. Cricket also got a twig and fought the water dragon.

Yet with every splash, the Mushu in the water kept returning.

"AH!" Mushu said as he and Cricket kept up the fight

About an hour later, they were still at it

"Mushu?" Shang said returing from his job and seeing the dragon and bug

"Help us pretty boy," Mushu said "Their's a monster in...AH THERE IT IS!"

"Okay..." Shang said picking them up," I don't what gotten into the two of you. But I think you need to go back in the temple with the ancestors,"

Shang returned the dragon and bug to the temple, both of them were tired from their less than epic battle with Mushu's refection.

Thus they slept the rest of the day.

* * *

The sun rose on the following day

"Ugh," Mushu said with a huge hangover "What happened the other day?"

* * *

**The end**


End file.
